Monster
by Scarlet.Creed
Summary: Ivan Braginski is new to the army and he's new to the whole paranormal activity thing.But when the time comes to go into war against one man will he be able to survive when the man wants him in alot of ways? UkeCentric-Russia EvilTwisted-Germany Inspired by the game F.E.A.R!
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:** Okay so I decided to make this after watching my cousin play the game Fear 3, scariest crap ever might I say, and I just gave birth to this idea. This story has nothing to do with fear though it's only inspired from!

**Chapter One: The Monster**

A man stood locked away from the world for so many years it was impossible to tell if he was still a man.

The man stood locked in chains and shackles being fed like a rat some bread and milk, obviously not enough for rapid growing man such has himself but he made due.

The man stood silent among the rest of the trash and has a reward he was going to be murdered has quick has possible. But not all things went correct… The man you see was a brilliant man and once he was freed of his chains and shackles, he ran amuck!

Oh, quite the surprise it was indeed bodies littered the floor and blood painted the walls, such a stunning color indeed the man would probably have said.

Of course such a powerful being could not be allowed to leave into the world, why certainly not!

So… men with fast fire arms and men with big brains arrive, oh boy, such men were designed and built much like the man except of course they did not lose their minds. These men were designed to exterminate things meant to be exterminated, and these men did that job quite well might I say. But of course there is always one that strays from the pack, one that is especially unique.  
~

Ivan lowered his head has the captain walked past him. The ash pale haired Russian took a breath of relief when the fearsome wheat haired American disappeared into the cockpit has usual after breakfast.

"Damn, Captain looked more tense than usual this mission must be serious if the counsel have to come to him personally."

Ivan nodded in agreement with the Frenchmen he was seated besides; Francis Bonnefoy smiled taking a drag of his cigarette "Ivan you look sick are you nervous?" Francis chuckled when the much larger other's face began to turn a pale green, "well don't worry if anything gets out of hand I'll be sure to kill you before you can face true fear."

Ivan instantly paled his bottom lip suddenly quivered, and the soldier shot up.

In the nearest trash bin Ivan released his breakfast, Francis immediately went to his side soothingly rubbing his partner's back.

Ivan groaned rubbing his sweaty forehead "F-Francis I'm going to rest…"

Francis nodded watching the shaky Ivan lurch towards the end of the jet to rest his head; the golden haired French took another puff of his cigarette calming his shaken nerves. "He is still such a baby" Francis sighed glancing at the chocolate haired Spanish man reloading his black semi automatic calmly, Antonio hummed lightly in agreement.

"Of course he would be scared he's just started training and already he is being thrown into mess meant for professionals." Antonio muttered switching the gun's safety lock onto off and sliding it into his holster, the professional Sniper eyed his long term partner for a moment before pulling on a heavy bullet proof vest.

"All I know is if things are as bad as they say in there Ivan will be the first to die."

Antonio sighed at the thought; Francis smothered out the small bud with his thumb and tossed the cigarette away in the vomit filled trash bin.

"Alright boys time to move out and move in!" Co pilot Matthew Williams yelled preparing to land the jet.

Ivan winced when he felt the jet jolt; the Russian quickly geared himself up. Has he placed on his helmet Ivan jumped when a heavy hand fell on his shoulder. "Calm your nerves, I understand this must be… strange to you but don't worry after the first few times you'll get use to it all."

Ivan gave a reassuring smile to the albino German with a knack for blowing shit up.

Gilbert chuckled noticing Ivan's hand shake has he tried to fix on his goggles "come on Braginski this ain't so bad I mean look at me!" The sweet younger Vargas brother chirped finishing off his pizza, the elder Vargas brother chuckled sitting besides Antonio "yeah, Feliciano is a pathetic man and yet he still knows how to handle a shotgun."

Ivan nodded finally giving the men he was probably going to die with a sincere smile.

"D-da, I suppose this isn't too bad, I did sign up for a challenge." Ivan muttered bitterly thinking of the man who forced him into this was in just another room.

The men went silent has the jet suddenly shook, Ivan balled his hands feeling bile come up his throat has the jet fell fast. Matthew screamed with frustration kicking the door "fuck we have to jump!" Ivan's eyes widen when the men automatically threw on their bags meant for parachuting.

Yao Wang the lovely main pilot followed after Matthew with his bag set ready and without warning the pilots were out the emergency exit.

"Braginski didn't you hear we jump!"

Ivan nodded pulling on his bag, "alright men get the fuck out now!"

Alfred Fredrick Jones Captain of the squad screamed and to Ivan's surprise Alfred was the next to jump; only he wasn't wearing a parachute…

"Oh gott, Captain's got some balls."

Gilbert chuckled shoving Ivan towards the open exit "Alrighty babyface you next!" Ivan gasped has he was shoved inches from the gaping doorway "b-but-" Ivan clamped his mouth shut he realized there was no time for weakness; the lavender eye man took a breath of air and poked his head out of the door.

Then a hand of a certain German sent Ivan forward…

Well did no one care to mention Ivan did not actually grab a parachute?  
~

**Alrighty this is all I could do for the moment please don't bust my balls I'm not entirely serious about this fic!**  
**But regardless I appreciate Reviews, even better the more reviews I get the faster I update!**  
**Also...I sort need OCs for this so don't hesitate to give me!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:**I was so happy, when I read my reviews. Especially from RabbitFangs0108 she or he but I'm pretty sure she made me feel so squishy and happy inside I felt the urge to update now because I won't be able to update again for another two weeks. I really like the direction this fic is going but I'm also worried because I don't know what to do once I get to the actual point, advice is welcomed!

**~  
****Chapter One: The Strange**

Monsters aren't murderers or psychos…

Can you honestly tell me what a monster is? Is it not possible you are a monster? Every being is selfish…even children, and every being commits a sin one way or another so why are you not a monster?

Well the reason you are not a Monster is because you are not like a certain monster…

This certain monster is quite the monster…  
He has a certain suave, a certain way to enter your mind and to bend your reality into his monster isn't all that blood thirsty or all that fearsome, but he is the upmost cruel and you better believe he is hungry for a certain innocence that is in the form of a stranger  
~

Ivan could only think of one things has he fell closer and closer to his death.

_'Why didn't I finish the vodka when I had the chance?'_

Any other man would have closed his eyes when faced with death out of shear fear, but he was raised to be stronger… he was raised to stare death itself in the eye. Ivan couldn't help but smile at the sight of grassy plains, and almost too soon his mind went blank.

…

Ivan didn't understand, when you fall out of a jet and land you're suppose to die right?

"Braginski, you are such a freaking idiot."

Was that Alfred? How is it possible?

Ivan stared at the man leaned over him and he could see blood practically coated Alfred regardless of the fact the captain was perfectly fine. "Come on…" Alfred took Ivan's hand and the dazed injured man couldn't help but notice how very much warm it was compared to his usually cold and clammy big hands.

Ivan felt his heart give a painful jolt as he was hauled up onto his feet, humorously he was still very weak and so his knees began to buckle furiously until he fell back down this time only on his butt.

Alfred glowered down at Ivan the Russian for a moment then resumed looking around for the others, Ivan still stared at his captain with wide eyes until he realized he himself was alive when he shouldn't be. "C-captain how is this possible?" Ivan muttered observing his body and not a broken bone to feel. Cornflower colored iris darkened slightly indicating the captain was very much pissed off.

"Alright enough slacking off get up soldier!" Ivan gasped when his sore wrist was grasped and he was hauled up, luckily this time instead of falling he stood strong. Alfred did a search over Ivan's body, once deemed as okay Ivan was handed his gun along with some disturbing advice. "Braginski if ever we are separated like this again shot yourself in the skull…"

"Captain I don't understand why exactly are we here?"

Yet again Alfred ignored, Ivan huffed creating a pout that did not go unnoticed by the keen eye superior. A hand grabbed Ivan's jaw and pulled him forward "you see those guys?" Ivan nodded frantically wincing from the pain, the military men dressed in black looked pretty tough and the oversized weapons in their hands didn't help calm the young soldier.

"They are the enemies, which means-" Ivan screamed when warm crimson liquid splattered onto his face, chunks of flesh flew and Alfred fell dead to a bullet in the forehead.

Ivan immediately dropped crawling away towards the woods.

"There was a second one get 'im and kill 'im!" A deep accented voice commanded, Ivan pressed his fingers to his ear hoping the communication wasn't dead "I need back up; I'm at the site… I believe the captain is dead but if not he's very much not useful at the moment."

"Alright, Ivan do not engage these men should not have been the ones we take down but they are and you're not ready for that kind of ass kicking so just keep hidden and wait." Gilbert's voice was static but very much heard.

"No…I can't just stand and do nothing-"

"Ivan do not engage until we are there just stay hidden these men are only around to torture and kill!"

Ivan gasped dodging several bullets. "I'm stuck in the woods, where are you?" Ivan rolled his eyes at the sound of Gilbert's irritating cackle "kesse, Ivan look to your left." The Russian took a glance to see dirty white hair and excited red eyes.

"Bonjour, I'm behind ze both of you."

"Alrighty boys on five we go, one… two… three… four…" Ivan pointed his assault rifle but "n-nothing?" Gilbert hissed jumping from behind the tree "fuck run!"

Ivan's eyes widen a bullet tore through his shoulder blade, and more bullets shot inches past him.

Taking the advice of his comrade Ivan ran sprinting until he was besides Gilbert. "We go there it'll keep us safe until the others come around!" Gilbert pointed and Ivan followed the finger to see up ahead a massive facility or factory perhaps. "Are you positive?" Ivan couldn't help, but ask with uncertainty when the other didn't answer he looked to see the Albino being dragged away?

Ivan skidded to a stop "G-Gilbert!"

"Run, Ivan run don't let him catch you, fuck West let go of me!"

Ivan dropped crawling behinds cargo boxes _'what did he mean by don't let him catch you?'_

"Ivan you have to get away this is far bigger than we expected aru!" Ivan nearly screamed when Yao pounced him for cover. The Chinese man shot up from behind the safety of the box and fired exactly six bullets; Ivan listened to the sounds of pained screams and pitiful groans.

"Come one we must get to the safety sight!"

Yao grabbed Ivan by his arm and pulled him along has if the man was a light doll. Ivan groaned feeling a headache coming along; it seems his mind was unable to handle the surrounding problems.

"Yao, who is We-"

"Ivan don't even say that name, he'll be able to find us easily if you do."

Ivan gulped feeling sudden dread and nausea in his belly. Yao threw Ivan behind a bush and followed behind bitterly. "Damn it I can't hear the others, aru" Yao quickly tied up his hair and reloaded his pistol with speed Ivan never thought possible. "Yao who took Gilbert!" Ivan demanded lowering his head has bullets tore into the steel crate momentarily protecting them.

Yao growled with frustration finally turning to face the pouting other "Ivan we don't have time to explain, we came here to stop only one person but it seems we've been caught in a trap, aru." Yao brushed a strand of ebony hair from his face upsettingly "Ivan you need to…" The Chinese man's eyes widen "run…"

"**Yao… it's been ages since I've heard your voice, you haven't changed just like bruder."**

Ivan recognized that voice it belonged to Gilbert but why was it deeper, stranger.  
~

Anyway I know this chapter sucked balls but I had to do it so this chapter doesn't feel rushed. Well maybe Chapter Three or Four we'll get some awesome Ivan and Ludwig action! So review and review again or I'll lose all hope and will delete this forever! **Arigato and Chao~**


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note:** Well here you all go- I warn there is absolutely no GermanyxRussia, there is slight character death and character revival bull crap- fans be reminded I'm not all that serious bout this so bear with some stupid things. I warn now there will probably be Mpreg but thats later~ Also I finally introduce the men they were originally sent to eliminate, be perpared for the Nordic countires!

**Chapter Three: The Killed**

Once when I was a young lad my father told me a story of witches ruining the lives of innocent villagers in a tiny village. The witches caused dreadful nightmares, and caused such pain the women of the village could no longer bear children.

Rage erupted over the village, every man and woman took their pitchforks and knotted ropes to hang the witches. Of course one the very day they went the vile woman were hung and their home burned to ash. The villagers felt a sense of victory and for this they celebrated madly unaware of the bundle hidden within the very house they burned.

A pale blond baby boy enveloped in a quilt coated with magic dug from the grey ash. The boy still so young stared at the dead bodies of his mothers until the wind swept him up.

After telling listening to the story I realized I grew the ability to see mystical creatures.  
~

The man standing before them was obviously no longer Gilbert; his posture straightened into almost almighty arrogance and his eyes a cerulean hue.

"Ivan run, aru!"

Yao screamed pointing his gun towards Gilbert's skull although the German hardly gave a pint a fear at the sign of being shot, Ivan felt his mouth go dry and a thick lump form in his throat. The Russian wanted to take the elder Asian's advice but he also wanted to understand why the man he admired was currently an enemy.

Gilbert snarled revealing his own gun and it was pointed to Yao with the intent to kill.

"Enough what's the matter with the both of you?"

Ivan demanded no longer in the mood to be told what to do without knowing. "You haven't told him?" Gilbert snapped his voice practically booming. Ocean eyes darkened almost storm like but before Gilbert could continue a bullet tore out of his skull and the body dropped dead, literally.

"You piece of shit."

Now Ivan truly nearly fainted at the sight of the shooter. Alfred lowered his pistol with not a scratch on his body, Ivan didn't know whether to scream or faint but of course he wasn't given the time to consider when his arm was grasped and he was pulled along like a doll. The young soldier was only given the time to glance back and catch the sight of something truly horrific.

Almost like a breeze the translucent form of a man flowed from Gilbert's body.

Ivan stumbled and that stumble leads to a fall. "Get the fuck up!"

Alfred screamed pulling the slightly taller man to his feet; Ivan ripped his arm from Alfred's hold and ran besides the men resisting the urge to look back at the translucent being. Alfred skidded to a stop and without warning he shoved his two men beneath a bush and crawled besides them.

"Sir why exactly aren't you dead?" Yao asked rather calmly taking a breath to relax his nerves and concentrate on finding the creature they were hiding from.

Alfred averted his glare to Ivan and Ivan glared back this time his lips curving upward into a false smile, which actually sent chills down his superiors' spine. It seems like a switch in the pale haired man's personality, the usually fearful man was now smiling coldly with an aura that read something quite dreadful.

"Crap why are you so creepy all of a sudden?" Alfred mumbled taking a glance at Yao to see the Chinese man shivering as well.

Ivan lowered his gaze to his cut up palms to see the tiny scars healing quite rapidly.

"Captain I don't understand… why are you alive, and why am I?"

Ivan felt too many emotions to understand how he truly felt, but he could most certainly feel rage building up in his chest. The Russian noticed his American leader tense at the question.

"Alright fine I'll explain everything… Ivan, me and you-" Alfred dodged a bullet "can we talk about this shit later we have more important things to worry about!" Alfred hissed looking ahead to see the arrival of tall man dressed in a black uniform. The man appeared terribly fearsome his dirty blond hair went in wild directions and it was shocking even a piece could be kept beneath his cape.

The man in black grinned revealing a shiny axe from behind his back, the sight of the weapon caused the three hiding to shiver slightly. Ivan's blood ran cold when the axe was lowered to his level and he could see his reflection clearly staring back at him with terrified eyes.

"Hej, drenge jeg er fuldt ud klar over fjolser der gemmer sig, så gør dette job lettere ved at komme ud af at jeg virkelig ikke ønsker at ødelægge mit yndlingslegetøj."

Ivan recognized the language the man spoke as Danish which meant the man was from Denmark no doubt. "Damn, aru." Yao slowly raised himself from the bush brushing the leaves out of his hair, Alfred sighed realizing there was no use hiding any longer. "Wonderful, nu kan du både for!" The Danish man laughed handling the weapon has if it were a light toy.

Alfred slowly stood up upsettingly brushing the dirt off of his dear bomber jacket, then beckoning to Ivan to get up.

Ivan after a moment of hesitation followed his teammates and like the two others he raised his hands above his head. The man with an axe smirked "Ah~ so you all thought you could come to our camp and attack our men?" The man barked suddenly his once cheerful demeanor changing to a fearsome commander.

"Mathias, look at you big and bad ass with a toy- doing the dirty work for Tino and…" Alfred hesitated to say the name for a moment "Berwald."

The man named Mathias growled wanting oh so dearly to chop Alfred into pieces but he resisted enough for the arrival of his co commander. Ivan raised a brow at the sight of a pleasant golden haired boy, he appeared absolutely adorable and he wore a brilliant smile "Hei, men and boy." The Finish man greeted staring at Ivan with a strange look in his eyes.

Ivan stared down the one in gentle blue and black cloths 'did this идиот call me a boy?' Ivan wondered feeling his hand twitch for his gun.

"Master Tino." Mathias gave a half attempt at a bow and lowered his axe respectfully.

Tino chuckled rolling his eyes "Mathias no need to brash with our guests, come along men and boy." Without another thought Tino turned away from the men and walked towards where he had came from, Alfred sighed following first and Ivan following last.

The Russian blushed feeling a hand grope his bottom, Mathias chuckled whispering darkly "Jeg håber, at jeg komme til at have lidt sjov med dig, før du fjerner dit hoved."  
~

**Ha~Finally, I get to finish this crap! Guys Iam so very sorry this Chapter is the biggest, pardon my language, bull shit I've ever read but I just had to introduce the other guys! Yes, there at some point will be a tini tiny DenmarkxRussia and maybe a half attempt at AmericaxRussia, but it will mostly be what we all want which is GermanyxRussia! I seriously demand reviews, because reviews is what fuels me and without it I get slower and slower- so R&R my lovies! P.S: sorry I'm lazy translate on your own.**


End file.
